May God Watch Over You: Revised
by Lady Red Lips
Summary: Kai has found love, now it is threatened and he must go to great lengths to rescue her. And to finally be with her, lives must be sacrificed. Please read and review.


_May God Watch Over You_

_By: The Fangs of Night_

_Revised_

_Author's Note: The original sucked. I had started it in…probably sixth grade and it didn't finish it until freshman year in high school. It didn't start getting any good until the last few chapters and I was bent on revising it. And so I hope that this version is better than the original since I am (at this point) nearing the end of my sophomore year and my writing skills have improved. I should ask you kindly to not jack this story…but I won't ask you, I warn you. Enjoy my story and write a review, don't give me flames, I use them on victims. Critiques are acceptable. So please, read, review, and wait for later chapters._

_And on another note, I have changed some sequences from the show to fit this story and I will tell you when I skip events, which will happen, because frankly, I don't favor side adventures, I want to try and stick to the plot. And since I do not recall the names of the Dark Bladers, they will be replaced with numbers 1 thru 4, you can figure them out when their bitbeasts come into play._

_Chapter One_

_Strange Meeting_

Curious eyes watched as the train left the station. You would have thought a beehive mysteriously placed itself in the station, as a buzz grew among the people. Some shrugged their shoulders and didn't think much of it and returned to waiting for their turn to leave the station. Others felt uncomfortable and fear and worry began to rise in their minds.

"That train wasn't supposed to leave until later this morning…" One man said to his partner standing near.

"Hopefully that conductor knows what he's doing," his partner replied.

(Border)

The Bladebreakers were off to Russia for the World Championship. After having victories in the Asian and American tournaments, they were proving to the world that they were no ordinary teenagers. Trouble has arisen, in recent times due to their powerful bitbeasts, such as greedy beybladers wanting that power for themselves and using it for evil. One such group who wish to harness their bitbeasts is the Dark Bladers, but at this moment in time, the Bladebreakers were content in not knowing anything of what was to occur.

On one side of the train cart, Tyson and Max were watching an old black and white vampire movie and Tyson was enjoying himself by mocking Kenny.

"Hey Kenny, you're sweating. Are ya scared or something?" Tyson grinned.

"No, I just had some hot sauce with my meal. Is it my fault that it was _really _hot?" Kenny said as he nervously typed on Dizzy. "And besides, I know that all the blood and guts aren't real. So there's nothing to be worried about."

"Uh-huh, sure Kenny," Max jeered with a smile.

"It doesn't matter how hot a hot sauce can be, that's a _nervous_ and _scared_ sweat," a girl smiled and approached them. Tyson, Kenny, and Max turned around and looked at her curiously and Kai shifted his eyes and then returned to looking out the window. The girl walked up and gave a small laugh.

"Who are you?" Tyson asked.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, but I walked into this cart and happened to overhear your conversation. Oh, pardon for being rude! My name is Shizuka, Shizuka Harami." The girl smiled.

"Oh, well I'm Tyson and this," he jabs his thumb in Kenny's direction, "is Kenny."

"My name is Max, and that's Kai over there," he points at blue haired teen staring blankly out of the window and into the dark tunnel. "He doesn't talk much." Ray soon walks in and stops looking curiously at the girl standing in the walkway.

"Ray, introduce yourself," Max said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry," Ray said with a short bow, "I'm Ray," and held out his hand.

"Shizuka Harami," she said and bowed her head quickly and shook his hand.

"Anyway, guys, I think we're the only people on the train." Ray said. As soon as he finished this statement, the train came to a screeching halt, sending almost everyone flying forward. Shizuka lost her balance and almost landed directly on Kai. Kai suppressed a smirk and swiftly stood up.

He looked over at Ray and spoke in a rush. "You go check the conductor and I'll check the navigator." Ray nodded and the two ran in opposite directions.

Kai found that the navigator was missing and Ray soon found the conductor missing as well. Everyone else quickly found an exit and got off the train. As soon as Kai and Ray joined the group, they found Kenny to be missing. They soon heard Kenny shout from behind them and they were forced to turn around to see. They saw one of the Dark Bladers holding Kenny captive.

"A little help guys!" He shouted again. "AH! Look out behind you!" They turned back around and saw the other three Dark Bladers emerge from the shadows with toothy grins.

_Ending Author's Note: I apologize for a short chapter, but if I added any more, it would take away from the next chapters. Alright, I want to get at least three to five reviews on this chapter before I start on the next chapter and upload it. So if you liked this story before, you'll like the revision and want to review and get your fellow Beyblade fan friends to read, ._


End file.
